Gotta be somebody
by Lilagirl
Summary: A steamy little piece to go along with the song Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback :D DavidGriffin. R&R please?


Was listening to Gotta be Somebody by Nickelback and this idea struck me xD plus the thought of Griffin making out with David is way too hot to ignore...actually Griffin making out with anyone is hot -giggle- Ignore me, i'm a teenage fan girl with a problem xP

Yay gay, one-shot, song fics! :D

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Jumper, David would realize he's shallow, Millie's an idiot and Griffin is his true love. Unfortunately the movie, as well as the books, did not go this way, so I obviously own nothing.

* * *

**_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I'll be waiting for the real thing..._

David exhaled softly, dipping his head into his hands in despair. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked down to the soft mound of dirt under his knees. He couldn't imagine _she_ was laying below him, six feet below him to be exact, in a wooden box. Forever asleep. A pain like no other welled in his chest and he clutched at the ground, tears cascading freely down his face while he mourned his lost love.

_I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting  
Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I'll be holdin' my breath..._

He didn't know how long he sat on the ground, staring at nothing, but eventually he heard a rush of wind behind him. A Jumper. He didn't need to turn to see who it was. The auburn haired disaster who he had left in an electric tangle the last time they had seen each other. He fleetingly felt guilty about it but the feeling was pushed away by his own grief.

_Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with..._

"Did they catch her?"

David was surprised Griffin spoke. His voice was just as deep and accented as the last time he heard it. More surprising was that Griffin didn't bring up the past. He figured Griffin to be the revenge type. Now here he was, standing behind David, asking if the Paladins had captured, and killed, Millie. In, if he wasn't mistaken, an almost tender voice. Un-able to speak he nodded his head.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares..._

He heard Griffin sigh, then nothing. He thought the other man had left until he felt someone kneel next to him. He spared a glance and saw Griffin looking at Millie's tombstone with an odd look on his face. It looked almost like he was mourning. _Of course he should mourn her, she was the purest person i've ever met. She didn't deserve-_

David's thoughts were cut off by Griffin sighing again and bowing his head, giving David a glance that he thought David didn't see. David glanced back when Griffin looked away. An awkward silence fell on them both.

_Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that..._

"I told ye they'd eventually get her."

David's head shot up in fury. What a tactless thing to say, he thought angrily. Griffin looked back at him with a fierce glint in his eyes. David stared at the other man for a moment, almost caught in the ocean that was Griffin's gaze, then made an un-intelligible noise and looked back at the ground. Bad move it seemed. Griffin made a noise, as if insulted, and lightly hit David on the arm. "What, no comeback? What's the matter, cat got your tongue? You're usually more witty, David."

"My girlfriend is dead. I don't think I want to get into an argument with you right now."

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone...  
_

Suddenly David was pulled up and held at arm length, by Griffin never the less. David looked down at the smaller man with incredulity. Griffin seemed to be angry at him, as the grip he had on David's shirt was tightening dangerously. He didn't dare try and jump, or even move. After a minute Griffin's gaze softened and his grip relaxed a little. "David, I know it's hard but you have to move on. You know as well as I do that they'll be here any minute."

David couldn't believe it. Concern? For him? From Griffin?! It was all a little confusing but what Griffin said made sense. He shouldn't linger at Millie's grave for too long. The Paladins put her there and they knew she was dating him, thus they knew he'd be there. He didn't want to but he had to leave. He looked down at Millie's grave and nodded, giving Griffin permission to jump them. He realized Griffin was still clutching his shirt but he didn't care.

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere.  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there..._

Griffin jumped them to a small room. David assumed it was his new "lair". Probably a cave or something like the last one. A look around confirmed he was in fact inside a stone structure. In fact it looked more like an ancient bed chamber from a pyramid then anything. Pictures of Roland and his mother were all tacked up on the wall, just like the last time, but he was surprised to see a new addition to the fray, himself. An array of photos of himself were tacked up along with a few other jumpers.

Griffin shifted in front of him and they both realized at the same time that Griffin was still holding onto David's shirt. He released his grip with a cough and David was concerned for his sanity when he instantly missed Griffin's clutches. He stared at the smaller man, studying him now that he could properly see him. He seemed as healthy as ever, probably just as arrogant as ever too. His eyes were flickering back and forth from place to place, always resting the longest on David himself. David blinked when he saw a faint pink hue on Griffin's cheeks. Was he blushing?

_Tonight out on the street out in the moonlight  
And damn it this feels too right  
It's just like Déjà Vu..._

Griffin noticed David observing him and match his gaze, not wavering when David shifted and looked away. David was aware how close they were and he was disturbed by it. Even stranger, he didn't want to move. Griffin had released his shirt but he hadn't moved, so David could feel him against his body. A very disconcerting feeling. He tried to tell himself he didn't feel affected by it but a pooling in his lower stomach told him differently.

He looked back at Griffin, almost shyly, and saw something different in the other's eyes. The ocean that was ever changing was a hurricane now. Shifting from desire, to control, back to desire, and on. It should have disgusted him, it should have freaked him out, it shouldn't have made his brain hazy and his lips part slightly.

_Me standin' here with you  
So I'll be holdin' my breath  
Could this be the end?_

He saw Griffin watch as his mouth parted then snapped shut and cringe inwardly. Obviously the smaller man has some...interesting, feelings at the current moment but David didn't think he returned them. He wasn't gay. He loved Millie and was very satisfied when they made love. He couldn't feel any desirable feelings toward another male.

Apparently Griffin didn't share in his thoughts. A predatory look came across his features and he advanced. David retreated hastily but Griffin kept walking towards him, smirking a little at David's panicked expression. His smirk grew and his teeth were exposed when David hit the wall from backing up to far. Trapped. David gulped. Even though his mind told him to get away, to jump, to do something, he couldn't. Griffin's intense gaze was making him feel extremely bizarre, and he hated to admit it but he liked it.

_Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I spend forever with?_

"Griffin..." David was alarmed that his voice had gotten raspy. He had meant to use Griffin's name as a warning, he had meant for Griffin to back off, what he hadn't meant was to give Griffin permission to trap David between his arms and lean up to kiss him. Instantly David warmed, from his head to his feet. Griffin's lips were soft and gentle against his own, which he was sure were dry from not talking. He didn't know what to feel. Half of him was melting from he pleasurable contact, the other half was screaming at him that it was wrong.

He threw caution to the wind for a moment and responded, pressing against Griffin briefly. He chuckled into the kiss when he felt Griffin's surprise. Surprise melted away and soon Griffin's arms had gone from the wall to David's neck and waist, pressing the man against him forcefully. David's eyes shot open and he bolted away from Griffin, panting.

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares..._

"What the hell?" He panted. The traitorous part of his body demanded he push Griffin against the wall he was just against and ravage him but he ignored that part. He instead focused on the part of him that was proud he pulled away. Griffin at least had the decency to look sheepish, but not in the least apologetic. It was obvious he didn't regret anything he just did, as he licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Ye taste good." He said after a minute. David stared at him but Griffin shrugged and walked over to the fridge to grab something cold to drink. He was so nonchalant about what just occurred. It was the weirdest situation David had found himself in in a while. Griffin held out a bottle of, spiked, lemonade and David took it, watching Griffin carefully. Griffin seemed to be...disappointed?

_Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that..._

David coughed slightly and sat down on the couch that was against the other wall. "Look Griffin..."

"Don't. Just don't David." Griffin snapped. Apparently his temper was back. Good. That was the Griffin he knew. David saw him clutch his bottle tightly and put one of his hands on his forehead. David chuckled quietly, now it seemed Griffin regretted it. He stopped chuckling when Griffin glance over at him. His heart almost broke at the resigned look on Griffin's face. It was so different from the harsh looks he normally had. This made him seem more human.

_'Cause nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone..._

A mixture of emotions were going through David but he ignored them all and stood up, deciding to throw his sanity away. Griffin only looked at him for a second before returning to glaring a hole in the counter. David walked up to stand behind Griffin and put a hand on the man's shoulder. Griffin felt like he was going to shrug it off but he didn't. He stiffened for a brief second, then relaxed when David ran his thumb up and down Griffin's shoulder.

After, what seemed like, aged David stepped closer and put his other arm next to Griffin's on the counter, trapping him underneath. Griffin's breath hitched and David couldn't help but find it extremely attractive. He moved his hand down Griffin's arm to rest on top of his hand. It was shaking, but warm. In fact Griffin's whole body was trembling. David chuckled at the thought of Griffin trembling.

_Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there..._

He grew silent for a second, judging Griffin's reaction, before lowering his head to lightly bite the side of Griffin's neck. Griffin near about jumped out of his skin but didn't move to leave or anything. He tilted his neck slightly to give David better access and moaned when David sucked on a spot that joined his neck and shoulder. David's mind grew fuzzy at the moan. In fact his mind was growing fuzzy from just kissing Griffin's neck. He reached Griffin's ear and lightly bit the earlobe, causing Griffin to shudder and give a little moan.

Neither of them could stand it anymore. David turned Griffin around and kissed him full on the mouth, still crushing the man against the counter. Griffin had no objections, he leaned in and licked David's lips to gain access to his mouth. David agreed and their tongues met. Both of them had to stifle a moan as their tongues fought for dominance.

_You can't give up  
When you're lookin' for a diamond in the rough  
Because you never know when it shows up..._

Griffin freed his hands from David's and snaked them around his neck and waist again. David had enough of leaning down, he wrapped his arms around the small man's waist and hoisted him atop the counter. Now they were equal height and David could wrap his arms around Griffin's waist without issue.

It seemed it was getting to hot, as Griffin was tugging on the bottom of David's shirt, a clear demand to remove the offending article of clothing. David obliged, stripped off his shirt and returning the favor. They panted for a second, each looking at each other with apprehension, before David took a shaky breath and leaned in for another kiss.

_Make sure you're holdin' on  
'Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me  
Ohhhhhh..._

_Nobody wants to go it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they're not alone.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there. _

David layed his arm across Griffin's chest as the smaller man slept and sighed. Who knew when he woke up that morning he'd go to sleep that night with Griffin, after making very hard love to the man for a few hours. The whole situation was overwhelming but as he looked down at Griffin's sleeping face he couldn't bring himself to think about it. It felt too damn right.

_Nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There has gotta be somebody for me out there_

* * *

Omg, for a heart stopping minute I thought I was going to write a lemon xD but no, I don't have the mental capacity to do that right now. If anyone wants a lemon though, I can make a 2nd chapter with lemon in it :P

R&R?  
\/_  
_


End file.
